Connor Lacey's Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Quarantine Adventures. Maxwell McGrath: There's a door in the middle of the nowhere. Raven Queen: As you are traveling into another realm. Antauri: A realm not only of sight and sound of the Imagination. Lord Enma: A journey into the far reaches of your mind. Scattershot (G1): Here it comes! All: (Creepy laughter) The High-Fright Zone! realm portal opened up and the Irelanders have stepped out Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: So this is Ireland. Air Raid: This is amazing. Elsa the Snow Queen: This is interesting. Shannon O'Dwyer: Oh, I'm so very excited to show you around. Connor Lacey: It feels so good to be home. Linda Ryan (Glinda): That's right, my boy. Welcome back, Ireland, to a very special live final challenge of the Realm Games. As you may recall from yesterday on News2day, there was big trouble at Kilkenny City. Here's a recording message for today's challenge. Mai Lacey: (on recording) I haven't got much time! I pray this record of the mission survives. Connor Lacey; (Gasps) Mammy. Mai Lacey: A few days ago, a magic trick by the Great and Powerful Blinda has gone wrong. So, with the help of the Psychic Clinda and News Reporter Sclinda, we began our search for the children. Many locations have no clue, but then, there was an out of control experiment by founder, owner and CEO of Ryantek Industries Flinda and scientist Slinda about a rage virus infection. At Kilkenny, we've discovered that Luke of Rehabcare is the first victim of the virus and started to attack us, infecting us one by one. So the president Michael D. Higgins has placed all of Co. Kilkenny under quarantine. Please, hurry. You're our only hope. (Shrieks) Linda Ryan (Glinda): And that's what the challenge is called, The Quarantine Fest. So all you have to do is to find a cure, get to the anti-virus sprayer and the zombies will be back to normal. And now, without further adieu, let the final challenge commence! Connor Lacey: (Keeps on hearing Glinda's voice about zombies and gasps) Those creepy Narrators are totally right. There's a door in front of me and my next stop is going to be the... The Irelanders: High-Fright Zone! door opens up to reveal zombie hands and started to grab Connor. But he won't give into fear Connor Lacey: But that's not going to stop me from saving my Mammy! (Thunder crashes) Frankie Stein: High-Fright Zone. Ryantek Industries Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: My dear Foot Imperials, today we will end Michael D. Higgins' reign and destroy the Irelanders. Peg-Leg Pete: Great. Vilgax: Finally. Moanica D'Kay: Yeah. Atrocitus: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Mag Mel: Uh, Mistress? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Gundalien. Astronema: Me too. It's not going to be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is why I have made and brought in some help. And here it comes now. villains turned around and saw Kilatron coming to the factory Deviot: Wow. A new robot. Nice work, Mistress. Trakeena: You got that right. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Sure. But he's not just any robot, Deviot. Elgar: I can see that your new creation can absorb the powers of a million toons. Cross: Especially that human/toon hybrid, Connor Lacey. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You got it. You know what do to and what must be done, Kilatron. Kilatron: And do it I will. (Turns into Linda Ryan) Razenoid: Is he gone? Northwind: Yes. You can come out now. Olympius: That hybrid boy and his friends must be destroyed. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: He's right. The TMNT foolishly celebrated their day as the day they defeated the Shredder. But soon it will be known as the day the Foot Empire rises up and stopped the president of Ireland and the Irelanders once and for all. (Sniggers) Sean Allen: At last, I'll get my revenge on Connor for banishing me and destroying my SADSMDFR. : Ryan/The Shredderette :: Believe me, I know :: We've lost a lot of battles :: We've sunk pretty low :: But this time we will win :: For whatever we've done, he deserves. :: Trakeena: You tell it, sister. :: We're the bad guys, right and that's fine :: It's no fault of mine, so they'll come to us :: And Ireland will soon be ours and our power at last will be served :: Extroyer: You go, girl! :: Now it's time to step up :: Or it's time to back down :: And there's only one answer for we :: And we'll stand up and fight :: cause I know that I'm right :: And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready :: Ready as I'll ever be (At Kilkenny, Connor's friends have arrived) Zach Cooper: I just can't believe our friends made it to the finals of the Realm Games. Wolf W. Wolf: I know, right? Red Pucket: They'll need all the help they can get. Princess Luna: Then, we better get ready. : Tennyson :: Now it's time to rise up :: Or it's time to stand down :: And the answer is easy to see :: And I swear by the sword :: If you're in, get on board :: Are you ready? : Stein :: I'm ready : Rod and Kup :: We're ready : Heroes :: We're ready : Tennyson :: Ready as I'll ever be Connor Lacey: We're here. Poppy O'Hair: I can't wait for us to win. Holly O'Hair: Me too. Tommy Oliver: This way, we can figure out the Shredderette's master plan. Christopher Robin Milne: Let's go kick some butt! Paul O'Dwyer: Friends, move out! : Cranston : Are you quite sure we can do this? : O'Dwyer : Together we will, guarantee : Ryan/The Shredderette : I'll make them hear me : Heroes : Now it's time to repeat : Or it's time to resolve : Tennyson : Prove they can trust me : Heroes : And the outcome will hardly come free : Lacey : I'll save my home and family : Heroes : Now the line's in the sand : And our moment's at hand : Stein :: And I'm ready : Tennyson :: I'm ready : White and Connor Lacey :: I'm ready : Ryan/The Shredderette :: Ready as I'll ever be Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughs) Steel: The High-Fright Zone. Irelanders have arrived to see their old friends Connor Lacey: Guys, you came. Parvana: Of course, Connor. Olivia Barron: You helped us all. Now it's our turn to return the favor. Rage Infected Zombie: (Shrieks and started to attack the team) Connor Lacey: Stand back, guys. I got this. Go, Turbo: ElecMan! (Changes into his Turbo ElecMan Mode and electrified the zombie) Alan Parrish: What the heck was that?! Connor Lacey: It's my Turbo Mode. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have toon powers? Bethany Walker: No. No, you didn't. Kevin Levin: That is awesome. All: (talking individuality) Apple White: You see. They think you're awesome. Howleen Wolf: Totally. David Brennan: Now, to take a virus sample from the zombies' blood should help us find the cure. Connor Lacey: (Looks at the zombie and gasps) Blythe Baxter: What is it, Cons? Connor Lacey: That zombie who tried to attack us. It's... It's... Princess Sofia: (Gasps) It's Mai Lacey, your mother. Boingo: That's right, Sofia. Molly (Bubble Guppies): Uh-oh. I know that voice. Sunset Shimmer: It's the villains! (G1) : Well, well, well! : Connor Lacey and the Irelanders! : Finally made it, huh? : Oh, we've been waiting! : So how do you like : Her Zombie-Town? : Ha, ha, ha, ha! Lee Scott : It's over! It's over! : This time you've gone too far! Melody : It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? Razer : Just because Kilatron fooled the people : Doesn't make the Shredderette queen! Cockroach : You'd better give up, surrender now! : We're fixin' everything Boingo : That's what you think, hah! : But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time : You hear the Boogie song! : Oooh! Zombie : Ohhh! Cyclonus/Snowcat : Oh ohhh! Zombie : Ohhh! Ursula : Whoa oh! Zombie : Ohhh! Lacey's Adventures villains : She's the evil Shredderette! Prime (G1) : I see she's pretty proud of : All her death trapping schemes! Sparkle : But we can say she'll rule this land : Only in her dreams! (G1) : Heh, that's funny, Twilight, it was a dream! : But now it's coming true! : 'Cause even our mere shadows knows : Michael D. Higgins' days as king are through! : Whoa oh! Princesses : Whoa oh! Bakura : Oh ohhh! Autobots : Whoa oh! X.A.N.A. : Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures main cast : Whoa oh! : Michael's the Celtic King! Peg-Leg Pete: You may have captured one zombie, but we still have plenty more where that came from. So you better be prepared. Paul O'Dwyer: Guys, look! Over there! Irelanders looked at the woman who's the only survivor of the infection and the survivor is Linda Ryan Krog: The High-Fright Zone. MacDonagh Junction Connor Lacey: Linda, I didn't know that you survived the infection of the Rage Virus. Linda Ryan: Oh, I got my ways. Steel: Hmm. I wonder. Christopher Robin Milne: Linda, where were you before you met us at the magic show before the explosion? Connor Lacey: Christopher! Linda Ryan: No, it's okay, Connor. I was decorating my house for the celebration of Slappy's defeat to you and Connor and the destruction of the SADSMDFR. Connor Lacey: Oh yeah. Antauri: What's wrong, Connor? Connor Lacey: It's just that I didn't mean for Mammy to be a zombie. It's no fun for her. Yubel: That's like saying, you don't wanna be a hybrid. It's now in your blood. As we are. We are part of each other. Stormer :As you go through life you'll see :There is so much that we :Don't understand Vakama :And the only thing we know :Is things don't always go :The way we planned Auriana :But you'll see everyday :That we'll never turn away :When it seems all your dreams come undone Tennyson :We will stand by your side :Filled with hope and filled with pride :We are more than we are We are one Lacey :If there's so much I must be :Can't I still just be me :The way I am? :Can I trust in my own heart :Or am I just one part :Of some big plan? Sparkle :Even those who are gone :Are with us as we go on :Your journey has only begun Shimmer :Tears of pain, tears of joy :One thing nothing can destroy :Is our pride deep inside :We are one the Snow Queen :We are one you and I :We are like the earth and sky :One family under the sun :Nightscream :All the wisdom to lead :All the courage that you need :You will find when you see :We are one :Family, family (we are one) :Family, family (we are one) :Family, family (we are one) :Family, family (we are one) :Family, family (we are one) Optimus Prime (G1): As long as you have your new-found powers, it's who you are. Princess Anna: You'll understand that someday. Steel: Guys, I just had a thought. Duncan Bulk: What is it, Steel? Steel: I've been checking the video carefully and saw Blinda, Clinda, Glinda, Flinda, Slinda, Sclinda and Linda. Nathan Evo: So? Steel: So, I've analyzing their faces and they looked the same. Auriana: (Gasps) They do looked the same person, so that Linda made holograms of her fake identities so that they looked real. Pinkie Pie: (Gasps) If she's the same people, then that means, she started the fire to kill Connor and the kids. Christopher Robin Milne: But her plan backfired when Connor's father, brother and sister sacrificed their lives to save us. Aelita Schaeffer: So this whole Realm Games is a set up. Perceptor (G1-Prime Wars): Guys! Come quick. We figured out the cure. Draculaura: That's right. Remember the Rainbow Wing that gave Connor the Ultimatrix's Rainbow Warrior modes, his toon powers and a ultivolved form of Kantomon? Maxwell McGrath: Yeah. Gigi Grant: Well, we figured that each time we thought of the good times with Connor, his Ultimatrix glows a rainbow color. Lagoona Blue: Come on, guys. Think your best Connor memories. R.L. Stein: I remember, when Connor defeated Slappy and his monster army and finished my Haunted Halloween book. Olivia Barron: He helped us break the Truth or Dare curse from Callux. Red Pucket (Red Riding Hood): He helped us solve the mystery of the Goody Bandit and stopped Hansel and Gretel from destroying the city with the power of the Super Truffle. Christopher Robin Milne: He brought me back to life during the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game Tournament finals from my Venom Symbiote form. Avia Trotter: He made humans and toons alike feel like we belong together. Alan Parish: He helped us win the Jumanji game and it's upgraded form. Rattrap: He helped us won the Beast Wars and restored Cybertron's balance. Yugi Moto: He helped me freed my Grandpa and the Kaiba Brothers. Windblade (G1): He defeated Megatronus, Overlord and Unicron and help us Autobots and Maximals win all three wars of Cybertron. Jaden Yuki: He helped me and my classmates defend our school. rainbow light glowed inside of Connor's blood Susan Murphy/Ginormica: It's working! Jason Lee Scott have insert a needle and got the sample of Connor's rainbow blood Zack Taylor: Now to put one tiny blood each into the virus. placed the tiny rainbow blood into the Rage Virus and the virus tried to fight the rainbow light, but it was too strong for it to handle and inserted the cure into the infected Mai Lacey Mai Lacey: Connor? Connor! You're okay! Along David, Cian and the O'Dwyer siblings too! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: It worked. The virus has been turned into an anti-virus! And Mai's okay! We did it! Irelanders cheered, then Linda snapped Linda Ryan: (In Lord Garmadon's voice) No, you fools! (In Stan's voice) Get your hands off of my virus! All: Huh? Linda Ryan: Oh, uh. (Clears throat) The cure has been made, woo-hoo! Menasor (PWT): Linda, what did you mean, "Your virus"? How did you know the virus is yours. Lizzie Hearts: (Gasps) Unless, you set us up! smoke appeared and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette rises up Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I believe you're right, Lizzie Hearts. (Laughs evilly) Surprise. Irelanders gasped Maui: So if you're Linda, then who's that? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: My latest creation named Kilatron. Pinkie Pie: We knew it was you the whole time! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, who do you think made that virus? It was all part of my plan to finish Michael D. Higgins once and for all. (Laughs) Duchess Swan: You infected all of Co. Kilkenny? Then, you knew we came here looking for the cure. Yugi Moto: So, the villain attacks from various realms were planned. Alexis Rhodes: They're all working together. Deema: For Linda! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, yes. You're all so cleverly smart aren't you? (Laughs evilly) Ryan/The Shredderette :The world has never seen someone as mean :As yours truly :My trick was unanimously vile and completely unruly :But then my pesky family :Caught up to me :They took their lives away from me and threw away the heaven key :So I pandered to the humans and my Empire offered me power :I would say or do anything to get out of that tower :You thought you were winning, but I could not be stopped :The greater of two evils has come out on top :Now I've got a new mission that I must complete :To bring out the worse in everybody I meet :I'll help them find their inner evil :By setting them straight :Being vicious and suspicious :So let's get wicked :Let's do some bad today :Get wicked, put on an evil display :Get wicked the point that I'm making :Is when you get wicked :The world is yours :For the taking Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Foot Empire, capture them. Leo Corbett: Foot Empire? Trakeena: You can't win this time, Irelanders. villains started to capture the Irelanders and succeeded Rotor: The Irelanders have been captured, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now on to the next phase of my plan. Foot Empire :So let's get wicked :Let's do some bad today :Get wicked, put on an evil display :Get wicked the point that we're making :Is when you get wicked :The world is yours :For the taking :Get wicked :Get wicked Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughing evilly) Karone: High-Fright Zone. Ryantek Industries Mai Lacey: This plan of yours will be treason, Linda! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Only until the new ruling order takes over, and that's me. Genie: But why would you do this? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: For the Realm Crystal. The power of realm travel. I learned that that crystal was the reason that Sean's SADSMDFR's food was far more delicious than "food" food. So by using it, I can summon my whole villain army to conquer all of the 16 realms! I have to get Sean Allen's invention to get that crystal. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it because of the evacuation. Until you helped me. Matt Ishida: Connor, what have you done? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes. What indeed. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry. I didn't know. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Connor. Cubix: What about the Realm Games? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Chuckles) My show was an excuse to gather the most legendary heroes from other realms. So I can gain access the data from different species and plans to create my company and my Turbobots and Mecha-Mew2. While Kilatron has been given money to people while he, your mammy and and her team have been looking for you and your friends. Mai Lacey: Oh no. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So if you excuse me, I have a continent to conquer. Ta-ta. (Laughs) Malware: Quiet on the set. Mr. Kilatron is ready to begin. Kilatron: Better get changed. (Turns into Linda Ryan) Linda Ryan/Kilatron: Ready. Kyber the Huntsman: Okay then. Let's get this show on the road. Psyphon: Lights! Princess Attea: Camera! Master Chen: Action! Linda Ryan: Help! Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! Michael D. Higgins: Easy, lass. What is it? Linda Ryan: It’s the Irelanders! They got them! Niall McNelis: Who got them? Linda Ryan: The zombies! Nial Ring: Zombies? Linda Ryan: They captured them, dragged them off! Mick Finn: Where’d they take them? Linda Ryan: They're still in Kilkenny! Ulster Leader: How many were there? Linda Ryan: I don’t know, at least a dozen. Michael D. Higgins: Filthy beasts! Guitar Villain: You hear that? They bought it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's perfect, everyone. Gabrielle Agreste/Hawk Moth: Yes. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The plan is getting perfect. Ireland's as good as ours. Zach Varmitech: Then the time to act has come! Kilatron, keep going. Linda Ryan: Right. We’ve got to save them! They’d do the same for any of us. Mick Finn: Linda is right! We’ve got to do something. Michael D. Higgins: And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn’t be trusted. The team tried to save them, and look what they’ve done to him. But now I say it’s time to rescue our courageous comrades. Prepare the fortresses, we attack! Michael D. Higgins: :What can you expect from filthy little heathens? :Here's what you get when races are diverse! :Their skin's a heckish red. :They're only good when dead! :They're vermin, as I said, and worse! Irish Settlers: :They're savages! :Savages! Michael D. Higgins: :Barely even human. Irish Settlers: :Savages! :Savages! Michael D. Higgins: :Drive them from our shore! :They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. :We must sound the drums of war! Irish Settlers: :They're savages! :Savages! :Dirty shrieking devils! Michael D. Higgins and Irish Settlers: :Now we sound the drums of war! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: :This is what we hoped. :Those people are all fools. :The only thing they feel at all is need. Lord Zedd: :Beneath that milky hide, there's justice inside. Foot Empire: :I wonder if they even bleed. :They're savages! :Savages! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Foot Empire: :Barely even human. Foot Empire: :Savages! :Savages! Extroyer: :Protectors at the core. King Mondo: :They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. Infinite: :We must sound the drums of war. Foot Empire: :They're savages! :Savages! :First we get the robot castles. :Then we sound the drums of war. Irish Settlers: :Savages! :Savages! Leinster Leader: :Let's go get a few, men! Foot Empire: :Savages! :Savages! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: :Now it's up to you, gang! All: :Savages! :Savages! :Barely even human! :Now we sound the drums of war! Snartle: (Giggling) The High-Fright Zone. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, guys. If I hadn't gotten the Realm Crystal from the SADSMDFR in the first place, none of this would've happen. Ulrich Stern: That's alright, Connor. But we still need to stop Linda and her goons. Commander Richard Sampson: We've got an idea. DNA Charge, Overdrive! Kudamon: Kudamon double warp digivolve to... Sleipmon: Sleipmon! Mikey Kudo: My turn. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sleipmon, Digifuse! Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Sleipmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X3S: Shoutmon X3S! Arrow Shot! arrow shot straight at the button and the cages opened up and the Irelanders escaped Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. We have a continent to save. All: Right! Mai Lacey : We should have known not to believe : And things would not have turned so bad Deema : It's true her plan was to deceive : But that should not make you so sad Mai Lacey : But danger waits at every turn Princess Sofia : And we are ready : To set things right here Mai Lacey : How can you say that you will be okay? : And come back another day? : What will become of our dear land? : Now that they're bringing our leader to his end William Dunbar : You know, dear Mai, that's not true : We can take this land back, me and you Mai Lacey : There's so much danger yet to face Connor Lacey : But I'm not worried, back home we hurried All : Now we must stop : That evil Linda's scheme : And save our Ireland Mai Lacey : We should have known not to believe : And things would not have turned so bad Daphne Blake : It's true her plan was to deceive : But that should not make you so sad Mai Lacey : But danger waits at every turn Hot Rod (G1) : And we are ready : To set things right here Mai Lacey : How can you say that you will be okay? : And come back another day? : What will become of our dear land? : Now that they're bringing our leader to his end Connor Lacey : You know, dear Mammy, that's not true : We can take this land back, me and you Mai Lacey : There's so much danger yet to face General Sweet Mayhem : But we're not worried, back home we hurried Mai Lacey : You surely will : Now we all count on you : To see this trouble through : We should have known not to believe : And things would not have turned so bad Yumi Ishiyama : It's true her plan was to deceive : But that should not make you so sad Mai Lacey : But danger waits at every turn Shimmer and Shine : And we are ready : To set things right here Mai Lacey : How can you say that you will be okay? : And come back another day? : What will become of our dear land? : Now that they're bringing our leader to his end Windblade (PWT) : You know, dear Mai, that's not true : We can take this land back, me and you Mai Lacey : There's so much danger yet to face Aang : But we're not worried, back home we hurried All : If we work hard : We'll overcome our shame : And beat her at her game Meanwhile :Michael D. Higgins: :This will be the day. (Let's go, men!) :Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: :This will be the time. (Prepare the machine!) :Foot Empire: :We will see them dying in the dust. :Connor Lacey: :I don't know what we can do. Still, I know we've got to try. :Michael D. Higgins and Irish Settlers: :Now we make them pay. :Alexis Rhodes: :Eagle, help our feet to fly. :Foot Empire: :Now without a warning. :Arcee (G1): :Mountain, help our hearts be great. :Foot Empire: :Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. :Holly O'Hair: :Spirits of the Earth and Sky... :Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: :It's them or us. :Yumi Ishiyama: :Please don't let it be too late... :Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: :They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... :Foot Empire: :Savages! :Irish Settlers: :Savages! :Foot Empire: :Demons! :Irish Settlers: :Devils! :Michael D. Higgins: :Kill them! :Foot Empire: :Savages! :Irish Settlers: :Savages! :Michael D. Higgins and Irish Settlers: :What are we waiting for? :Michael D. Higgins, Irish Settlers, and Foot Empire: :Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left! :Shannon O'Dwyer: :How loud are the drums of the war? :Michael D. Higgins, Irish Settlers, and Foot Empire: :We will sound the drums of war! :Savages! :Savages! :Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! :Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums of... :Apple White: :Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... :Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: :War! Leinster Leader: There's the zombies! Connaught Leader: Fire! Munster Leader: This deer moves as swiftly on land as it does at the mountains! And it's got one heck of a bite. Leinster Leader: Of course, my dear deer leader, 'cause this harp strikes back. And I'm going to catch the zombies in this string. (Munster Leader LAUGHS) Munster Leader: Munster Deer Fortress, grass, meadow, forest, mountain transformation! Leinster Leader: Two can play at this game. Leinster Irish Harp Fortress, multitudes of music transformation! Connacht Leader: Bullseye. Connacht Birdknight Fortress, rapid flight of hundred birds transformation! Fire! (Connacht Leader LAUGHS) Linda Ryan: Not too bad. Connacht Leader: Hmph. Hmm? Ulster Leader: Miss Ryan, leave them to me. Ulster UK-ROI Fortress, two side transformation! Hawkmon: Look outside! Daring Charming: Giant robots? Goby: That's won't stop us from saving Ireland. All: Right. Chrissy Lacey: Not so fast! Connor Lacey: Nanny! Chrissy Lacey : This land has changed, my children : Since you've been away! : Without our Celtic King : It's Linda Ryan's way! Molly (Bubble Guppies) : Ms. Lacey, please! :Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Chrissy Lacey : He was the king : But now he's nothing but prey! :Linda Ryan is here :And she's planning to stay! Menasor (PWT) : It's a crazy web you're weaving! Linda Ryan will soon be leaving! Ms. Lacey, please! It's not too late! Chrissy Lacey : All Linda's machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Mai, she will weep! The days of Michael's good natured Mayhem are through! We'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my children It seems he will lose his crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! Auriana : Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Chrissy Lacey : No more tricks! : Your friends are now your foes! : And now this dance is : Nearing its close Sunset Shimmer : All these people that you're hurting Oh, good nanny, it's disconcerting Ms. Lacey, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Chrissy Lacey : In a moment finally you'll be gone! Christopher Robin Milne : Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad! The thing that you work for Is no more than a cad! When finally we get that Foul wristband out of you You'll see no more foes But friends that is true! Chrissy Lacey : This land has changed, my children : Since you've been away! : Without our Celtic King : It's Linda Ryan's way! Stella (Winx Club) : Ms. Lacey, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Chrissy Lacey : He was the king : But now he's nothing but prey! Linda Ryan is here And she's planning to stay! Maya (Redakai) : It's a crazy web you're weaving! Linda Ryan will soon be leaving! Ms. Lacey, please! It's not too late! Chrissy Lacey : All Linda's machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Mai, she will weep! The days of Michael's good natured Mayhem are through! We'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my children It seems he will lose his crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! The Rainbooms : Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Chrissy Lacey : No more tricks! : Your friends are now your foes! : And now this dance is : Nearing its close Windblade (PWT) : All these people that you're hurting Oh, good nanny, it's disconcerting Ms. Lacey, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Chrissy Lacey : In a moment finally you'll be gone! : My blades are now spinning! :My creations are large! :When they move towards you :There's no question who's in charge! :If by some chance :You survive the attack :There'll be many more :You'd better watch your backs! : This land has changed, my children : Since you've been away! : Without our Celtic King : It's Linda Ryan's way! The Bubble Guppies : Ms. Lacey, please! : Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Chrissy Lacey : He was the king : But now he's nothing but prey! : Linda Ryan is here : And she's planning to stay! Victorion : It's a crazy web you're weaving! Linda Ryan will soon be leaving! Ms. Lacey, please! It's not too late! Chrissy Lacey : All Linda's machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Mai, she will weep! The days of Michael's good natured Mayhem are through! We'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my children It seems he will lose his crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! Lolirock : Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Chrissy Lacey : No more tricks! : Your friends are now your foes! : And now this dance is : Nearing its close Lyoko Warriors : All these people that you're hurting Oh, good nanny, it's disconcerting Ms. Lacey, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Chrissy Lacey : In a moment finally you'll be gone! Connor Lacey : You shoot and attack me It rolls off my core! I'm not your enemy I'm the Irelander leader, Connor! When this is all over Good friends we will be! You'll praise Linda no more! You can take that from me! last, Chrissy and the families have been freed Billy Lacey: What happened? Aang: You were under Linda's control. Chrissy Lacey: That right! Let's get to the container and stop this virus and her plan! All: Right! All : It's time : It's time : Take our land back : Take our land back Deema : Take our land back Take our land back : We can win All : They were deceived and : Now it's time to set things right! : We'll see Linda fall! All : Take our land back : Take our land back : Take our land back Ash Ketchum and The Irelanders : Time to work hard everyone : On the job till it is done : Then we'll get back to special fun : It's time to battle Team Tennyson ''' : Take our land back : Take our land back : Just like you, we'll have our dear place : Now that we are on the case '''Mai Lacey : We were deceived All : All together, that and this, with all our tricks : We'll make things as they were : Connor! Connor Lacey : I don't believe, what has happened here Our land, our own, our Ireland! All : Hurry now! : Hurry now! : Take our land back! : Take our land back! : La, la, la : It has begun, we cannot wait : So be on guard and concentrate : 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out! Poppy O'Hair: We really need to get to the container and fast! The Irelanders: Right! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: All foot soldiers, attack! foot soldiers have attacked each fortress Linda Ryan: United Alliance of Evil, move to Munster Deer Fortress! Turbobots, move to Leinster Irish Harp Fortress! Incineroar, Lycanroc, move to Connaught Birdknight Fortress! Red Lanterns, Black Lanterns, Manhunters, move to Ulster UK-ROI Fortress! Take control of the minds of the people there! Industries fired a laser cannon at all four castles and caused the soldiers and the leaders to fall unconscious Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's enough games for now. It's time to get down to business. Activate the wristbands. The Foot Empire: Right. wristbands have been turned on Infected Zombies: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Ireland Leaders: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Cyclonus (G1): What are you doing now? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: All of Ireland's leaders are now under my mind control. What they do not know is that I actually manipulated them into building their fortresses, too. Where do you think they got the technology? They are just pieces in a larger puzzle. Like the feudal states of Japan herself. Scourge (G1): Whatever it takes to rule Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Good news for us... but we're not only going to rule Ireland. I'm going to rule the entire 16 realms and turn it into a kingdom of villains, and rewrite the history of the world! robots combined with Ryantek Industries to become the Shredder Megazord All: Five unite! And serve the six heavenly deity! Lord Linda Ryan The Shogun Shredderette! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughs maniacally) Astranova: The High-Fright Zone. (Inside the Megazord) Dexter Charming: Whoa! This thing's enormous. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: This contraption is better than I ever imagined, everyone. This country really will belong me and my Foot Empire. Ulster Leader: What are planning on now, your Majesty? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I just needed four witnesses to report to Michael D. Higgins. I want the leader of all of Ireland to see how powerful this robot is and how powerful I am too. Now let's see. What sort of chaos the super robot can unleash. (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) fires all the robot's weapons on the planet Mars causing it to be destroyed Rayne Martinez: She just destroyed Mars! Aelita Schaeffer: It's not just the planet she destroyed, she also destroyed the dome that surrounds all of Co. Kilkenny! Tetrax: And if the zombies get out of the Co. Kilkenny, the zombies will infected all of Dublin City. Yumi Ishiyama: We have to keep going! David Brennan: We're here. Now to put the cure into the container and to deactivate the mind control signal. Vilgax: But first, you have to get through us. Connor Lacey: I've got this. (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Ditto Ditto: Ditto! (Splits into duplicates of himself and transforms into different aliens of the Ben 10 franchise) Four Arms: Four Arms! other Four Arms changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Four Arms: Omni-Enhanced Four Arms! Grey Matter: Grey Matter! other Grey Matter changes into his Ultimate form Ultimate Grey Matter: Ultimate Grey Matter! third Grey Matter changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter: Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter! Upgrade: Upgrade! other Upgrade changes into his Ultimate form Ultimate Upgrade: Ultimate Upgrade! Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! other Ghostfreak changed into his Ultimate form Ultimate Ghostfreak: Ultimate Ghostfreak! Heatblast: Heatblast! other Heatblast changed into the Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: Omni-Enhanced Heatblast! Wildmutt: (Roars) Gwen Tennyson: Wildmutt! Well, he can't talk. Someone has to do it. other Wildmutt changed into his Ultimate form Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Stinkfly: Stinkfly! other Stinkfly changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly: Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly! Diamondhead: Diamondhead! other Diamondhead changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead! XLR8: XLR8! other XLR8 changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced XLR8: Omni-Enhanced XLR8! Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Gymosis: Gymosis! Ultimate Gymosis: Ultimate Gymosis! Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! other two Cannonbolts changed into their Ultimate and Omni-Enhanced forms Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt: Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt! Wildvine: Wildvine! other Wildvine changed into his Omni-Enhanced form Omni-Enhanced Wildvine: Omni-Enhanced Wildvine! Blitzwolfer: Blitzwolfer! Snare-Oh: Snare-Oh! Frankenstrike: Frankenstrike! Eye Guy: Eye Guy! Way Big: Way Big! Ultimate Way Big: Ultimate Way Big! Atomix: Atomix! Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Arctiguana: Arctiguana! Ultimate Arctiguana: Ultimate Arctiguana! Spitter: Spitter! Toepick: Toepick! Ten Ten: Ten Ten! Claw Cracker: Claw Cracker! Ventrilosquid: Ventrilosquid! Grey Meteor: Grey Meteor! Groundpound: Groundpound! Congluto: Congluto! Xylofreeze: Xylofreeze! Swampfire: Swampfire! Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Big Chill: Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Humongosaur: Humongosaur! Ultimate Humongosaur: Ultimate Humongosaur! Spider-Monkey: Spider-Monkey! Ultimate Spider-Monkey: Ultimate Spider-Monkey! Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! Brainstorm: Brainstorm! Jetray: Jetray! Chromastone: Chromastone! Goop: Goop! Alien X: Alien X! Omnibreed: Omnibreed! DNConnor: DNConnor! Granodite: Granodite! SplinterSwipe: SplinterSwipe! Nanomech: Nanomech! Lodestar: Lodestar! Rath: Rath! Ultimate Rath: Ultimate Rath! Psyhitmo: Psyhitmo! Gold Digger: Gold Digger! Decagon Vreedle: Decagon Vreedle! Malem: Malem! Ssslither: Ssslither! Squidstrictor: Squidstrictor! Rocks: Rocks! Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Terraspin: Terraspin! NRG: NRG! Armadrillo: Armadrillo! Ampfibian: Ampfibian! ChamAlien: ChamAlien! Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Eatle: Eatle! Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! Clockwork: Clockwork! Inspector 10: Inspector 10! Shocksquash: Shocksquash! Beta Nanite: Beta Nanite! Ultimate Beta Nanite: Ultimate Beta Nanite! Diagoneir: Diagoneir! Computron: Computron! Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil! Bloxx: Bloxx! Bullfrag: Bullfrag! Crashhopper: Crashhopper! Feedback: Feedback! Gravattack: Gravattack! Ultimate Gravattack: Ultimate Gravattack! Gutrot: Gutrot! Kickin Hawk: Kickin Hawk! Mole-Stache: Mole-Stache! Pesky Dust: Pesky Dust! The Worst: The Worst! Walkatrout: Walkatrout! Whampire: Whampire! Furfighter: Furfighter! RockReady: RockReady! Chrome Dome: Chrome Dome! Sprocket Fist: Sprocket Fist! Green Skull: Green Skull! Elaskimo: Elaskimo! Tough Tusk: Tough Tusk! Whirl Hog: Whirl Hog! CrossStitch: CrossStitch! Overflow: Overflow! Omni-Enhanced Overflow: Omni-Enhanced Overflow! Gax: Gax! Shock Rock: Shock Rock! Emerald: Emerald! Slapback: Slapback! Iris (Lolirock): Musical dance-off time! on the Dance Floor X Dangerous Ten Ten: Show us what you guys got. Vilgax: We can do this, guys. Ben 10 villains starts tamely dancing Lodestar: Oh, please. original and reboot aliens continue to dance as the villains get looser Princess Attea: Really? Come on. one round of dancing, the Ben 10 villains soon loses his balance and falls off the dance floor Ben Tennyson: Our enemies have fallen! We passed to next level. Pinkie Pie: You're aliens sure have some moves. Kevin Levin: Indeed. And who would've thought a Ectonurite, a Vulpimancer and a Appoplexian can dance? Rath: Of course, they can dance. Let me tell you something, Kevin Ethan Levin. Ectonurites, Vulpimancers and Appoplexians have a highly advanced sense of groove. all of the aliens reverted back into Dittos Ditto: Let's keep going. the other villains came up Extroyer: You have get through us if you wanna get to the container. Ditto: Very well. (The copies of Ditto transformed into different aliens) Mecha Dino: Mecha Dino! Ultimate Mecha Dino: Ultimate Mecha Dino! Kantomon: Kantomon! (The other Kantomon evolved) Kantinnamon: Kantinnamon! Prince X: Prince X! Ultronlinkor: Ultronlinkor! Ultimate Ultronlinkor: Ultimate Ultronlinkor! Omnimate: Omnimate! Omnimate 2.0.: Omnimate 2.0.! Omnimate 3.0.: Omnimate 3.0.! Omnimate 4.0.: Omnimate 4.0.! Omnimate 5.0.: Omnimate 5.0.! Magic Stallion: Magic Stallion! Ultimate Magic Stallion: Ultimate Magic Stallion! Absorbinator: Absorbinator! Brick Master: Brick Master! Pikacon: Pikacon! Charizordon: Charizordon! Ultimate Charizordon: Ultimate Charizordon! Lucarion: Lucarion! Ultimate Lucarion: Ultimate Lucarion! Fire Wrestleo: Fire Wrestleo! Blazing Lion: Blazin Lion! Lighting Wolf: Lighting Wolf! Aqua Howler: Aqua Howler! Super Incredible: Super Incredible! Ultimate Super Incredible: Ultimate Super Incredible! Duelist X: Duelist X! Rainbow Lantern: Rainbow Lantern! Monster X: Monster X! Convoy Blaster: Convoy Blaster! Megacannon: Megacannon! Ultimate Megacannon: Ultimate Megacannon! Blaze Rider: Blaze Rider! Ultimate Blaze Rider: Ultimate Blaze Rider! Dark Blaze: Dark Blaze! Ultimate Dark Blaze: Ultimate Dark Blaze! Victory Saberon: Victory Saberon! Ultimate Victory Saberon: Ultimate Victory Saberon! Con Atlas: Con Atlas! Coverload: Coverload! Scorconok: Scorconok! Ultimate Scorconok: Ultimate Scorconok! Starstream: Starstream! Ultimate Starstream: Ultimate Starstream! Musicwave: Musicwave! Cyclonator: Cyclonator! Ultimate Cyclonator: Ultimate Cyclonator! Lyoko X: Lyoko X! Omni-Con: Omni-Con! Brawn (Ultimatrix Alien): Brawn! Blurr (Ultimatrix Alien): Blurr! Indoraptron: Indoraptron! Terratron: Terratron! Devastator (Ultimatrix Alien): Devastator! Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge: Another dance off anyone? It plays Lyoko X: Let's dance. Cross: We can do it. villains danced Mecha Q-Rex: Oh, come on. new aliens danced very well Boingo: Seriously? new aliens and the villains continue to dance King Mondo: We're doing it. We're do-- the villains fall down Pinkie Pie: You passed. new aliens have turned back into the Dittos Robecca Steam: Have to get going. Lord Stoker: But, you have to get through us next. Ditto: No problem. Ready, boys? Dittos: Ready! Dittos changed into various aliens Wish Master: Wish Master! Avatar X: Avatar X! Mecha Dragon: Mecha Dragon! Mecha Dradino: Mecha Dradino! Ultimate Mecha Dradino: Ultimate Mecha Dradino! Mecha Thunder: Mecha Thunder! Ultimate Mecha Thunder: Ultimate Mecha Thunder! Tortle: Tortle! Typhonion: Typhonion! Ultimate Typhonion: Ultimate Typhonion! Mecha Tiger: Mecha Tiger! Ultimate Mecha Tiger: Ultimate Mecha Tiger! Mecha Ninja: Mecha Ninja! Ultimate Mecha Ninja: Ultimate Mecha Ninja! Mecha FalcoNinja: Mecha FalcoNinja! Mecha Shogun: Mecha Shogun! Ultimate Mecha Shogun: Ultimate Mecha Shogun! Mecha FalconShogun: Mecha FalconShogun! Mecha Zeo: Mecha Zeo! Ultimate Mecha Zeo: Ultimate Mecha Zeo! Mecha Zeo Battlion: Mecha Zeo Battlion! Pyramidon: Pyramidon! Battlion: Battlion! Mecha Super Zeo: Mecha Super Zeo! Mecha Turbo: Mecha Turbo! Mecha Turbo Rescue: Mecha Turbo Rescue! Mecha Cop: Mecha Cop! Mecha Astro: Mecha Astro! Mecha Delta: Mecha Delta! Mecha Delta Astro: Mecha Delta Astro! Mecha Winger: Mecha Winger! Mecha Voyager: Mecha Voyager! Mecha Winged Voyager: Mecha Winged Voyager! Mecha Galatic: Mecha Galatic! Ultimate Mecha Galatic: Ultimate Mecha Galatic! Galacticator: Galacticator! Ultimate Galacticator: Ultimate Galacticator! Mecha Phoenix: Mecha Phoenix! Mecha Rhino: Mecha Rhino! Mecha Lightspeed: Mecha Lightspeed! Ultimate Mecha Lightspeed: Ultimate Mecha Lightspeed! Mecha Solar: Mecha Solar! Mecha Supertrain: Mecha Supertrain! Mecha Omega: Mecha Omega! Ultimate Mecha Omega: Ultimate Mecha Omega! Mecha Time Forcer: Mecha Time Forcer! Ultimate Mecha Time Forcer: Ultimate Mecha Time Forcer! Mecha Q-Rex: Mecha Q-Rex! Ultimate Mecha Q-Rex: Ultimate Mecha Q-Rex! Mecha Shadow Forcer: Mecha Shadow Forcer! Mecha Transporter: Mecha Transporter! Mecha Wild Forcer: Mecha Wild Forcer! Ultimate Mecha Wild Forcer: Ultimate Mecha Wild Forcer! Mecha Wild Knight: Mecha Wild Knight! Mecha Wild Fisher: Mecha Wild Fisher! Mecha Wild Gladiator: Mecha Wild Gladiator! Mecha Wild Knuckles: Mecha Wild Knuckles! Mecha Wild Fish Knuckle: Mecha Wild Fish Knuckle! Mecha Wild Predator: Mecha Wild Predator! Mecha Wild Preda Fisher: Mecha Wild Preda Fisher! Mecha Wild Soccer Player: Mecha Wild Soccer Player! Mecha Wild Cuffer: Mecha Wild Cuffer! Mecha Muscles: Mecha Muscles! Mecha Muscle Soccer Player: Mecha Muscle Soccer Player! Mecha Muscle Soccer Cuffer: Mecha Muscle Soccer Cuffer! Mecha Isis: Mecha Isis! Mecha Predator: Mecha Predator! Mecha Preda Fisher: Mecha Preda Fisher! Mecha Preda Knight: Mecha Preda Knight! Mecha Preda Muscles: Mecha Preda Muscles! Mecha Pegasus: Mecha Pegasus! Mecha Ancestor: Mecha Ancestor! Mecha Warrior: Mecha Warrior! Mecha Preda Warrior: Mecha Preda Warrior! Mecha Stormer: Mecha Stormer! Ultimate Mecha Stormer: Ultimate Mecha Stormer! Mecha Lighting Stormer: Mecha Lightning Stormer! Mecha Star Stormer: Mecha Star Stormer! Mecha Thunder Striker: Mecha Thunder Striker! Mecha Star Thunder Striker: Mecha Star Thunder Striker! Mini-bot: Mini-bot! Ultimate Mini-bot: Ultimate Mini-bot! Mecha Thunder Stormer: Mecha Thunder Stormer! Mecha Thunder Knight Stormer: Mecha Thunder Knight Stormer! Ultimate Mecha Thunder Stormer: Ultimate Mecha Thunder Stormer! Mecha Hurricane Maker: Mecha Hurricane Maker! Ultimate Mecha Hurricane Maker: Ultimate Mecha Hurricane Maker! Mecha Thundersaurus: Mecha Thundersaurus! Ultimate Mecha Thundersaurus: Ultimate Mecha Thundersaurus! Mecha Boxersaurus: Mecha Boxersaurus! Mecha Bladesaurus: Mecha Bladesaurus! Mecha Blazesaurus: Mecha Blazesaurus! Mecha Cutasaurus: Mecha Cutasaurus! Mecha Drillasaurus: Mecha Drillasaurus! Mecha Drilbladesaurus: Mecha Drilbladesaurus! Mecha Drillacutasaurus: Mecha Drillacutasaurus! Mecha Surfasaurus: Mecha Surfasaurus! Mecha Dragosurfasaurus: Mecha Dragosurfasaurus! Mecha Stegadragon: Mecha Stegadragon! Mecha Punchasawgon: Mecha Punchasawgon! Mecha Cutadrillagon: Mecha Cutadrillagon! Mecha Mezodon: Mecha Mezodon! Mecha Triceramax: Mecha Triceramaxer! Mecha Blizzard Forcer: Mecha Blizzard Forcer! Mecha Delta Squady: Mecha Delta Squady! Ultimate Mecha Delta Squady: Ultimate Mecha Delta Squady! Mecha Delta Blaster: Mecha Delta Blaster! Mecha Delta Maximum: Mecha Delta Maximum! S.W.A.T. Squady: S.W.A.T. Squady! Mecha Delta Commander: Mecha Delta Commander! Mecha Solar Streaker: Mecha Solar Streaker! Wolf Knight: Wolf Knight! Mecha Titan: Mecha Titan! Ultimate Mecha Titan: Ultimate Mecha Titan! Mecha Manticore: Mecha Manticore! Mecha Centaurus Wolf Knight: Mecha Centaurus Wolf Knight! Mecha Centaurus Phoenix Knight: Mecha Centaurus Phoenix Knight Mecha UniPhoenix Knight: Mecha UniPhoenix Knight! Mecha DriveMaximum: Mecha DriveMaximum! Ultimate Mecha DriveMaximum: Ultimate Mecha DriveMaximum! Mecha DualDriver: Mecha DualDriver! Mecha Super DriveMaximum: Mecha Super DriveMaximum! Mecha Flash Pointer: Mecha Flash Pointer! Mecha BattleFleeter: Mecha BattleFleeter! Ultimate Mecha BattleFleeter: Ultimate Mecha BattleFleeter! Mecha Rhino Knight: Mecha Rhino Knight! Mecha Jungle Prider: Mecha Jungle Prider! Mecha Shark Prider: Mecha Shark Prider! Mecha Elephant Prider: Mecha Elephant Prider! Mecha Bat Prider: Mecha Bat Prider! Mecha Lion Chameleon Prider: Mecha Lion Chameleon Prider! Mecha Wolf Prider: Mecha Wolf Prider! Mecha Pride Charger! Mecha Pride Charger! Mecha Jungle Master: Mecha Jungle Master! Mecha Bat Master: Mecha Bat Master! Mecha Elephant Master: Mecha Elephant Master! Mecha Shark Master: Mecha Shark Master! Mecha Master Stampeder: Mecha Master Stampeder! Mecha White Tiger Prider: Mecha White Tiger Prider! Mecha Road Attacker: Mecha Road Attacker! Mecha High Octaner: Mecha High Octaner! Mecha ValveMaximum: Mecha ValveMaximum! Mecha Zenither: Mecha Zenither! Mecha Macher: Mecha Macher! Mecha SkyRever: Mecha SkyRever! Mecha Paleomaximum: Mecha Paleomaximum! Mecha Ultimate RPM: Mecha Ultimate RPM! Ultimate Mecha Ultimate RPM: Ultimate Mecha Ultimate RPM! Mecha Samurai: Mecha Samurai! Ultimate Mecha Samurai: Ultimate Mecha Samurai! Mecha Claw Battler: Mecha Claw Battler! Mecha Buller: Mecha Buller! Mecha Lantern: Mecha Lantern! Ultimate Mecha Lantern: Ultimate Mecha Lantern! Mecha Beetle Blaster: Mecha Beetle Blaster! Mecha Swordfish Fencer: Mecha Swordfish Fencer! Mecha Tiger Driller: Mecha Tiger Driller! Mecha Battlewinger: Mecha Battlewinger! Mecha Samurai Spear: Mecha Samurai Spear! Mecha Scorpion Stinger: Mecha Scorpion Stinger! Mecha Samurai Claw Armor: Mecha Samurai Claw Armor! Mecha Samurai Sharker: Mecha Samurai Sharker! Mecha Giga Samurai: Mecha Giga Samurai! Mecha Gosei Greater: Mecha Gosei Greater! Ultimate Mecha Gosei Greater: Ultimate Mecha Gosei Greater! Mecha Knight: Mecha Knight! Mecha Gosei Grander: Mecha Gosei Grander! Mecha Gosei Great Grander: Mecha Gosei Great Grander! Ultimate Mecha Gosei Great Grander: Ultimate Mecha Gosei Great Grander! Mecha Gosei Jetter: Mecha Gosei Jetter! Mecha Gosei Land Greater: Mecha Gosei Land Greater! Mecha Gosei Sky Greater: Mecha Gosei Sky Greater! Mecha Gosei Sea Greater: Mecha Gosei Sea Greater! Mecha Gosei Ultimate: Mecha Gosei Ultimate! Mecha Pirate: Mecha Pirate! Ultimate Mecha Pirate: Ultimate Mecha Pirate! Mecha Ptera Charger: Mecha Ptera Charger! Mecha Dino Charger: Mecha Dino Charger! Ultimate Mecha Dino Charger: Ultimate Mecha Dino Charger! Mecha Titano Charger: Mecha Titano Charger! Mecha Plesio Charger: Mecha Plesio Charger! Mecha Spino Charger: Mecha Spino Charger! Mecha Lion Fire: Mecha Lion Fire! Mecha Ninja Steeler: Mecha Ninja Steeler! Ultimate Mecha Ninja Steeler: Ultimate Mecha Ninja Steeler! Mecha Rumble Tusk Ninja: Mecha Rumble Tusk Ninja! Mecha Astro Ninja: Mecha Astro Ninja! Mecha Sub Surfer Ninja: Mecha Sub Surfer Ninja! Mecha Dino Dig Ninja: Mecha Dino Dig Ninja! Mecha Bull Rider: Mecha Bull Rider! Mecha Ninja Fusion: Mecha Ninja Fusion! Mecha Rumble Tusk Ninja Fusion: Mecha Rumble Tusk Ninja Fusion! Mecha Ninja Super Steel: Mecha Ninja Super Steel! Mecha Ninja Blazer: Mecha Ninja Blazer! Ultimate Mecha Ninja Blazer: Ultimate Mecha Ninja Blazer! Mecha Beast Racer: Mecha Beast Racer! Mecha Beast-X: Mecha Beast-X! Ultimate Mecha Beast-X: Ultimate Mecha Beast-X! Mecha Beetle: Mecha Beetle! Mecha Black Dragon: Mecha Black Dragon! Mecha Chronos HyperForcer: Mecha Chronos HyperForcer! Ultimate Mecha Chronos HyperForcer: Ultimate Mecha Chronos HyperForcer! Mecha Cyclopsis: Mecha Cyclopsis! Mecha Undertaker: Mecha Undertaker! Ultimate Mecha Undertaker: Ultimate Mecha Undertaker! Tamatoa: Tamatoa! Ultimate Tamatoa: Ultimate Tamatoa! Elemeninja: Elemeninja! Chimanimal: Chimanimal! Knight X: Knight X! Ultimon: Ultimon! Vestroya X: Vestroya X! Ultimate Vestroya X: Ultimate Vestroya X! Beybladeion: Beybladeion! Lunatic X: Lunatic X! PJ Mask X: PJ Mask X! Mecha-Monkey: Mecha-Monkey! Prince Jemusic: Prince Jemusic! Mystical Warrior: Mystical Warrior! Kandrekaon: Kandrekaon! Ultimasaurus: Ultimasaurus! Ultimate Ultimasaurus: Ultimate Ultimasaurus! Emperor Rebellious: Emperor Rebellious! Cubot: Cubot! Ultimate Cubot: Ultimate Cubot! Copybot: Copybot! Ultimate Copybot: Ultimate Copybot! Mega Con: Mega Con! Ultimate Mega Con: Ultimate Mega Con! Metablaster: Metablaster! Ultimate Metablaster: Ultimate Metablaster! Rokushogun: Rokushogun! Ultimate Rokushogun: Ultimate Rokushogun! Arc-Beeter: Arc-Beater! Ultimate Arc-Beater: Ultimate Arc-Beeter! Monstrous Higher: Monstruss Higher! Oni Emperor: Oni Emperor! Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! Battle Tails: Battle Tails! Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! Big Shot: Big Shot! Light Cream: Light Cream! Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance! Silver Wind: Silver Wind! Espionage: Espionage! Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! Rovak: Rovak! Metal Sonic Boom: Metal Sonic Boom! Ultimate Metal Sonic Boom: Ultimate Metal Sonic Boom! Infiniten: Infiniten! Dino Stego: Dino Stego! Equiculous: Equiculous! Ultimate Moth: Ultimate Moth! Metabee: It's one more musical dance-off! Don't Care About Us plays Monstrous Higher: Go ahead. Djinni "Whisp" Grant: We got this in the bag. (The villains started to dance) Ultimate Sonic Boom: Oh come on. (The aliens danced very well) Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth: Really? This is getting ridiculous. (The villains continue to dance, but the aliens danced very well) Infinite: We're doing it. We're gonna-- (Then, the villains fell down) Elsa the Snow Queen: We passed again. For what? The 3rd time? The 4th? I'm losing count here. Anna: We have to get to the container and fast! (Outside of the giant robot) Toa Tahu: There's the container. Gil (Bubble Guppies): Look over there. Toa Gali: What's going on? Elsa the Snow Queen: This is bad. Lacey : Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere! Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air! Oh no! I can't believe my eyes I have to help them Hurry guys, they wouldn't dare! Oh no! (Bubble Guppies) : Oh no! Oh no! There's something very wrong! Oh no! These things here don't belong! Rogers : Oh no! The streets are lined with Little creatures crying All the others must be hiding Irish spirit is subsiding! Oh no! Oh no! Hearts : The joyous objects here Are melting from the fire! No doubt the work of Linda Ryan! Drat that no good liar! Dinkley : There's fear in every window! Oh, I can't believe my eyes! And in my bones I feel the urge To cut her down to size! Noctis : And there! Oh no! Her troops have control! Look out! It shows us to my soul! No more! They're gathering the relics to ignite them! Don't they know who they are for? Oh no! Moto : Oh no! She's here! It's all part of her plan! The nerve! She's really gone too far! This time! Irelanders : It's up to us to put a stop to this Now is our chance we cannot miss! This land's counting on me! So I must take charge and let them know! The time is now For them to go! Or when to start in such a mess! Oh no! Fluttershy : Oh no, what now? The peaceful town is ruined! And look, all the trees are bare! Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends! I tell you we will snare them And make sure they pay for their Outlandish rude behavior Oh no! Jones : The cheerfulness is missing And the wonder isn't here! And in their place there seems to be A paralyzing fear! Deema : Instead of songs, I swear We can just hear screaming in the air! The stench of Linda Ryan Is absolutely everywhere Irelanders : The villains, the minions! They're everywhere and all around! We've never felt so sad before! This happy place in front of us is being trashed So greedily, so greedily! It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic! I can't stand and watch it burn! I've got to save this Christmas Town! And seize these monsters lying all about! This must stop! Toa Jallar: Perfect. Now we just have to place the cure into it and all the zombies will be back to normal. McBeth : Well, well, well! : Look what the cat dragged in! : Irelanders, you made it this far? : Oh, I'm really scared! Goby : Tell Linda that we're here to finish this : Once and for all! Sidorak : You're jokin'! You're jokin'! : I can't believe my ears! : You're jokin'! You gotta be! : Best laugh I've had in years! the Hedgehog : We hope she did amuse herself : With this, her little fling! Corcovado : You'd better pay attention now :'Cause Michael's the Celtic King! Agreste/Hawk Moth : You think you are winning : But that's a lot of noise! : Just to be a sport, dear Irelanders : I'll share my Oogie-toys! : Whoa oh! Zachbot : Ohhh! Zavok : Ohhh! Metal Sonic : Ohhh! (PJ Masks) : Whoa oh! Shadow :Ohhh! Magmion : Linda's the evil Shredderette! Vakama : The leaders of Ireland's sectors : Must right now be set free! Baxter : Release them all at once : Or you'll have to deal with my friends and me! Naga : You beat us all, so what? Big deal! : You even ran the maze! : You still can't stop her! : She'll be Ireland's Empress throughout the days! : Ohhh! Kratt : Whoa oh! Paver : Whoa oh! (Bubble Guppies) : Whoa oh! Sancoeur/Mayura : Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures guest stars : Whoa oh! : Michael's the only Celtic King! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Fine. I'll let you get to the container and safe your home and the president. But first, you have to get past me and my tunes. Connor Lacey: Linda. Give it up, your plan's never gonna work. It's over. Finished! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Finished, eh? Indeed. Almost finished with my plan's gonna destroy the President and rule all of the 16 realms as you know it! Rita Repulsa: Right. Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Misses Linda! The Irelanders will never win! When you find our death traps : They will do you in! Sean Allen : First we brought the people on our control To take this land away from Connor! We knew they'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Elsa the Snow Queen : Stop! I've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here And turned this land onto its ear! Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Hail to Misses Linda! Put the heroes to the test! Keep them guessing all the time Never let them rest! ['''Sean Allen]' : Then Misses Linda Ryan '[Mecha-Mew2]' : Can take the whole land over then! 'Kilatron' : She'll be so pleased, I do declare! '''Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2' : The 16 realms should beware! Wheee! Kilatron : Soon, when Linda will be queen : We get away with everything! :You cannot scold us for our pranks! :The new Queen Linda, let's give thanks! Kratt : Don't be foolish! Think now All this danger isn't fun and games! When this land is back to normal Do you really want the blame? Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Hail to Misses Linda! : This is so much fun! :We make mischief day and night :Our work is never done! Irelanders and their friends : We've told you once, we've told you twice To straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this And that, you brats, is fact! Deema : We've had enough of this disgrace! Rogers : So take us to the antiviral place! Antauri : Where our friends are locked in a zombie stage! Razer : Or you will face our rage! Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Misses Linda! The Irelanders will never win! When you find our death traps : They will do you in! Mecha-Mew2 : First we brought the people on our control To take this land away from Connor! We knew they'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Sean Allen : Zombies and robots galore! Brain washed fighters wanting more! They're rising up from every tomb To torment the Irelanders and seal their doom! Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Hail to Misses Linda! Put the heroes to the test! Keep them guessing all the time Never let them rest! Allen : Then Misses Linda Ryan Mecha-Mew2 : Can take the whole land over then! Kiltron : She'll be so pleased, I do declare! Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : The 16 should beware! Wheee! Mecha-Mew2 :Soon, when Linda will be queen : We get away with everything! :You cannot scold us for our pranks! :The new Queen Linda, let's give thanks! Sean Allen :A trick a day, oh, why stop there? :We'll do whatever! We won't care! :And everyone will come to know :We run the show! Hey, life's unfair! Sean Allen, Kilatron and Mecha-Mew2 : Hail to Misses Linda! : This is so much fun! :We make mischief day and night :Our work is never done! Mecha-Mew2 :Beause Misses Linda Ryan :Is the trickiest girl around! Sean Allen :If you were on her Foot Empire list :You'd get out of town! Kilatron :She'll be so pleased by our success! Scourge (G1) :That she'll reward us too, I bet! Connor Lacey's Adventures villains :I wonder what it's going to be! :We cannot wait to see! :Wheee! : Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Misses Linda! The Irelanders will never win! When you find our death traps : They will do you in! Bombshell : First we brought the people on our control To take this land away from Connor! We knew they'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Daphne Blake : Stop! I've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here And turned this land onto its ear! Connor Lacey's Adventures villains : Hail to Misses Linda! Put the heroes to the test! Keep them guessing all the time Never let them rest! William : Then Misses Linda Ryan, man Sancoeur/Mayura : Can take the whole land over then! (G1) : She'll be so pleased, I do declare! Connor Lacey's Adventures villains : The 16 realms should beware! Wheee! Demolisher : Soon, when Linda will be queen : We get away with everything! :You cannot scold us for our pranks! :The new Queen Linda, let's give thanks! Corcovado : Don't be foolish! Think now All this danger isn't fun and games! When this land is back to normal Do you really want the blame? Connor Lacey's Adventures villains : Hail to Misses Linda! : This is so much fun! :We make mischief day and night :Our work is never done! Irelanders and their friends : We've told you once, we've told you twice To straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this And that, you brats, is fact! Skyfire :Trusting her's a big mistake! Ben Tennyson :One, that you don't want to make! Twilight Sparkle ''' :She might reward you, this is true! '''Blythe Baxter :By cooking you into a stew! Connor Lacey’s Adventures villains :Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now for your doom. Seavolution Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Listen to this melody of your destruction! Cian Dooley: This is really bad! David Brennan: Right. Flame: But don't worry. We have a idea. Jane Boolittle: I think, it's time to bring out the big guns! Daphne Blake: Right. We need our good music to defeat her evil music. Velma Dinkley: Connor, play the songs we used to distract her goons. Connor Lacey: Right. (Plays They Don't Care About Us) star aliens are dancing while battling Guitar Villain: You fools. (Plays Seavolution) Nathan Evo: We need more! Much more! Parvana: Connor, try again! Connor Lacey: Right! (Beat It) Irelanders' Adventures aliens started to dance and battle Metabee: It's working! Kilobot: But not for long! (Plays Seavolution) Kite Tenjo: Keep going, Connor! Connor Lacey: Okay (plays Blood on the Dance Floor X Dangerous) Omnitrix and Ultimatrix aliens dance and battled C.A. Cupid: That oughta do it. Hoogi: Good work, Connor! Komandog: They're almost down! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Enough is not enough! (Plays Seavolution) Jason Lee Scott: It's not working! Lagoona Blue: Time for our guns to go big or go bigger! Shaggy Rogers: We need to combine all the music we used to make one song the zombies can't resist to dance. Lizzie Hearts: Connor, combine all three of the songs together! Connor Lacey: Okay. Cian Dooley: But care to tell us on your little secret? Mater: Cian, Connor's aliens in the Ultimatrix about to let everyone in on this little secret. Irelanders and their allies: Let's go. combining plays Jackson: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight David Brennan: So they were all... Connor Lacey: Michael Jackson! Cian Dooley: He must've transferred his dancing skills into four songs when he died. Catboy: Right. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But that's impossible. Pinkie Pie: Not for the King of Pop. Michael Jackson: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Price: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell Jackson: I'm gonna thrill you tonight... Price: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller maniacal laugh, in deep echo Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You may have defeated my zombies, but you haven't get to the container. Meltdown: You see, Connor. We know what makes people tick. Xplode: Their dreams. Their darkest fears. Lord Arcanon: And now, your greatest fear has just come true. :Ryan/The Shredderette ::You've always have a friend or two ::Someone to lend a hand ::When times are tough you look to them ::To get out of a jam ::But now, no matter where you turn ::There's no one here but you ::You're all alone, your greatest fear ::Has finally come true :Wolf ::Just because we're by ourselves ::Does not mean we will fold :: ::Lacey :: ::We don't need help to battle you ::We just need to be bold :Vor ::Spare us your heroic speech ::We both know you are wrong :Nokama : :We're not afraid to stand alone : :Roodaka :: My dear, you won't be standing long ::You're on your own, can't run away ::You've met your match this very day :Stein ::We're on my own but won't give in ::We'll get back up to fight again :: ::Teridax ::The good in you all is fading fast ::And when it's gone you're ours at last :Amber ::But like the sun, we'll rise once more :(G1) ::Until night falls and wins the war (Instramental bridge) Sunset Shimmer: All right, Connor. Remember what our friendship has tought you. Connor Lacey: You're right. We can win this together. For unity. :Lacey ::There's a bond you'll never know ::A Power you can't feel ::The love you give comes back to you ::And makes you strong as steel ::If I remember those I love ::I keep them close to heart ::My love will shine from deep within ::And chase away the dark :Ryan/The Shredderette ::Our darkness cannot be denied ::Your Little Light won't last ::We'll show you where real power lies ::One final wicked blast :Lacey ::You all tried your worst to keep us down ::But, I'm still standing tall :Nebula : :How can this be happening? : : :Lacey ::Because, I stand for one and all :: ::Irelanders :: ::We're on our own, we found the light ::To see us through the darkest night :Foot Empire ::You're all just different beings! This cannot be! :Irelanders ::We're more then that, but you can't see ::We may be different and on our own ::But we can feel how much we've grown ::Our wills are strong, our hearts are true ::Our love will be the end... ::Of... ::You! Thriller starts up again Michael Jackson: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller Ow! Venoct: It's the High-Fright Zone. Mai Lacey: Connor! We did it! Connor Lacey: Mammy! (Hugged her) We won! Mrs. Brennan: They're alright. They all made it! Hazah! Elsa the Snow Queen: We're the champions of the Realm Games. Irelanders and their allies cheered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now's your chance. Fire! Soldier 1: It's okay, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What? Soldier 1: They're all cured. Mick Finn: They're not infected anymore. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's a trick, don't you see?! Fire! Soldier 1: I told you, it's alright. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Fine, I'll do it myself. (Sets the weapon to fire) Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Connor, lookout! Cataclysm! (Strikes it at the weapon) Nial Ring: What on Earth is going on here? Cinderella: Glad you asked, sir. For we have a big announcement to make. Toa Pohato: Hello? Hello? Uh, is this thing on? Testing, testing. One, two, three. Testing. (Microphone whines) Hey, there we go. Andros: Attention all humans! Linda has tricked you all. Mrs O'Dweyr: What? Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura: Uh-oh. Hal G: Okay. This is starting to look bad. Jeremy Belpois: She has created her different identical versions of herself by using Kilatron to disguise himself as her to lead you to locations and made her evil fortresses to create her evil robot with her company Ryantek Industries using the copied plans of Carol's Brainstormer Machine. Mrs. O'Dwyer: Again, what?! Mr. Brennan: Linda, why? Draculaura: So that she can create an robot army of Berto's design of C.Y.T.R.O. and Professor Oak's knowledge of the Pokémon and created Mecha-MewTwo. And power them up with Max Steel's Turbo Energy and the stolen Connectek to make Turbo Modes of their own. Optimus Prime (G1): And Cybertron's T-Cogs to transform themselves based on their Turbo modes. Koki: And even analyse the Kratt brothers' Creature Power Discs. Optimus Prime (G1): And she even brought Sean Allen back from exile to test her Cronitrix that she gained from the data of Azmuth's Omnitrix plans and the data of the Matrix of Chaos. Cleo De Nile: And as the Shredderette, she was trying to kill us in each location of the Realm Games to make sure that the kids don't come back. Rouge the Bat: And she hired the villains we faced to assist her in her plan. Briar Beauty: And with a whole army of villains by her side, she can destroy the president and become the new ruler of Ireland. Mick Finn: Well, somehow I don't think that's going to happen. Soldier 1: Then, this whole thing is a trick! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughing nervously) You know, one day we'll look back at this and laugh. For I didn't mean to kill my family. But they were about to ruin my plan and I can't help myself. I’m a host of the show. Will Vandom: Oh. You’re a host alright. A host who is responsible for Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan’s demise! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Realmatron: Realmatron! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Unleash the Beast! The morphing sequence continues with the Beast Morphers Rangers Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jeremy Belpois: Scanning, Odd. Scanning, Ulrich. Scanning, Yumi. Scanning, Aelita. Scanning, William. Engage! The Bubble Guppies, the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Fallen Villain! Duelists: Time to duel their monsters Volt: Mini Force, transform! The Mini Force Rangers: Transform! Rex (DinoCore) and Arken: Level 5 Union! Tuning, Start Up! Ultra Dino Fusion! Rex (DinoCore): D-Buster! Arken: Ultra D-Kaizer! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! presses his bracelet Greg: Yeah. PJ Masks Narrator: Greg becomes... turns into Gekko Gekko: Gekko! presses her bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Amaya becomes... turns into Owlette Owlette: Owlette. presses his bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Connor becomes... turns into Catboy Catboy: Catboy! PJ Masks and PJ Masks Narrator: The PJ Masks! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the ancients. Silver Sword. Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Icthyo: Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, buzz on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace All: Shredderette! (They attacked the Shredderette) Mrs. Brennan: Mai was right all along. Leo Ryan: We never should have listened to you. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now, now. I-- I can explain. Michael D. Higgins: Seize her and her accomplices! Police officer: Yes, sir. Linda Ryan, you're under arrest for the murder of Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan, fraud, conspiracy, vacancy, vandalism, the attempted murder of the Irelanders, assault, game fixing and treason! Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: I don't think so! villains escaped in their ship Realmatron: Let's go stop them! All: Right! transformed Skyfire: Hop on! flied to the ship Computron (G1): Datum: The villains are at the main control room. Cosmo Royale: Then to the control room, we go. Irelanders made it to the control room Sean Allen: Stop right there. If you wanna get to Linda and her possie, you'll have to go through me for it's payback time for ruining our plan. Optimus Prime (G1): Is that all you've got to say? Allen :Well, well, well! What pests, you all are! Still around, huh? Oh, can't say I like that! So why don't you all just give up? You know, surrender! Lacey :It's over! It's over! :Her scheme was bound to fail! :It's over, you're finished here! :Your next stop will be jail! Allen :They mocks me! They fights me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughin' first! Ha, ha, ha! Tennyson :What's this? A trick? We're not impressed! You're bad, and now you're tall! Porter :It makes it all the more worthwhile To see a giant fall! Allen :Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you This giant's goin' nowhere! If I were you, I'd take a hike! There's danger in the air! Whoa oh! Belpois :Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh! Puckett :Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures main cast : Whoa oh! : Michael's the only Celtic King! Melody: Ireland is under our protection! Sean Allen: Well, aren't we confident? "Tails" Prower : Well, we're feeling angry And there's plenty left to do! Herliens : We've fought Linda's most unwelcome help And now we're after you! Allen :Even if you catch her You could never do us all in! We're ten stories high, and just as strong! Which means we're gonna win! Force Rangers :Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh! Guppies :Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh oh! All :Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures guest stars : Michael's the only Celtic King! David Brennan: This ends here and now. Sean Allen: We're laughing to death. Lacey :It's over! You're all finished! :You will never get away! :Linda, the Empress of Ireland? :That will be the day! Allen :How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you've got? You think that you and your friends are all heroes, Connor! But we think you are not! Sean Allen: Linda's the Empress of Ireland! Connor Lacey: She's the empress of her own crime gang! Allen :Whoooah! Now it's time for you to see What it really means to scare! 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line! Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend! Now that'd be just fine! Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures main cast : Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh! Lacey's Adventures guest stars : Whoa oh! Allen :Whoa oh! Irelanders and their friends : Whoa oh! : Michael's the only Celtic King! Sean Allen: (Groans) Agrom: Like the officer said, you're all under arrest. Sean Allen: Not if I cure Connor's favorite device first. Deema: Cure? Why have you waited so long to--? Sean Allen: Because this procedure may also cure it of being... the Ultimatrix. Yugi Moto: What are these things? Sean Allen: The instrumentalities of Connors Ultimatrix’s final treatment. The Unicronians. A living extension of the watch itself. Human Rarity: They're... alive? Sean Allen: The Cronitrix is alive. One vast living computer. The Unicronians weaved its circuitry. They will cure the Ultimatrix once and for all. Unicronians! To the pinnacles! Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean by that? Sean Allen: My troops are going to the Ultimatrix’s meta-processor and begin its disintegration. Rainbow Dash: But its meta-processor contains its mind! Twilight Sparkle: And the DNA of its wearer. No, release him! Let him go! Sean Allen: I’m afraid I can’t allow you to interfere. Besides-- Fluttershy: You can’t do this to Twilight’s boyfriend! Sean Allen: Oh I can. And I will! Twilight Sparkle: When I get out of these--! Sean Allen: What I do to Connor we can also do to you. Twilight Sparkle: No!! Without Connor to lead us, the Irelanders are finished! The Irelanders: That's right! Connor Lacey: Free me! (Struggles) Now! Or I'll destroy you all! Free me!! Free me!! Please!!! Gaah!! Sean Allen: The restraints are satisfactory. Now all I have to do is to patch the watch into the invention network. Connor Lacey: Aaahh!! Ohhmm-nooo!!! Sean Allen: Once it’s tied into the invention computer, the Cronitrix itself will enter its mind and disable the meta-processor. The Unicronians will consume the aliens inside of it and the watch will absorb its energy, including the upgrades. Twilight Sparkle: It'll have no power left! It'll be just a machine! Sean Allen: Aren't we all, in a way? Connor Lacey: Uhh... I'll do whatever you want! I'll do nothing at all! I'll even let you back to Ireland! Twilight Sparkle: (Desperately) Connie-wonnie!! Connor Lacey: Uhh-ohh... Twilight! He'll destroy me! Help me!! Uhhh, help me!!! Sean Allen: Very well, we're ready. Open the linkage and let the watch access its central core. Fulminus Cron: The invention network now has access. The transfer is just beginning. Sean Allen: All right. Let the Unicronians enjoy their meal. Galvinus Cron: Access is positive. All circuits are now open. Sean Allen: What in the universe?!? Galvacannon: Feedback! Sean Allen: Impossible! Trailbreaker: The device is coming apart! Human Pinkie Pie: The watch’s going crazy! Twilight Sparkle: It's been infected with my love for Connor, our friendship with him and the Ultimatrix’s massive group of upgrades! Roybelus Cron: The whole network is crashing! Sean Allen: Reboot the system! Montrus Cron: I can't! Sean Allen: Ooohhh! The Cronitrix Aliens: Ahhhhh!! Sean Allen: It's unbalanced! Eehh! Twilight Sparkle: It's balanced enough to keep your mad watch from killing him! Connie-kins! We've come to free you! Connor Lacey: Twiley-kins! Twilight Sparkle: I did't realize that... Well, you know. Connor Lacey: No. Huh. But luckily he has. Aviva, be a dear and activate the Miniaturizer and miniaturize us all please. Aviva Corcovado: Of course, Connor. The Irelanders:: And miniaturize! (Shrinks) Connor Lacey: Perfect. Now follow me. I know what to do. (transforms into Jetray) Jetray: Jetray! (Flew inside the Cronitrix and its security system is activated) Uhh! Uhh! You fear me, don't you, Cronitrix? Uh! Uuhhh! You know I know your secret, don't you? Hound (G1): Secret? Twilight Sparkle: What kind of secret, Connie? Jetray: When the Unicronians invaded the Ultimatrix’s mind, the watch was in its mind as well. I know where it is. Blaster/Twincast: The watch’s system-core? Jetray: Up there. In the watch’s DNA pod chamber. And when I destroy it-- Wheeljack (G1): It will self-destruct and destroy itself along with Sean! The Irelanders: Ingenious! Bluestreak: Uh-oh. It knows what you're doing. It's trying to stop you. Jetray: You can’t stop me. We're! We are your destruction! Ruh! Twilight Sparkle: He is crazy! That’s why I love him. Yumi Ishiyama: Uhh! Connor, no! It's too much! It will fry your body! Jetray: I... will... not... be... stopped! The Irelanders excluding Twilight Sparkle: Connor! Jetray: Uhh! Uhh... but you will! zaps the Cronitrix and destroyed the core causing the self-destruct sequence to start Cronitrix: Self destruct in 60 seconds. Jetray: 60 seconds? I better fly outta here. flying out of the Cronitrix just as the countdown will soon end Cronitrix: Self destruct in 30 seconds. Jetray: There's the exit! Aviva, activate the miniaturizer for our exit. Aviva Corcovado: On the double, Cons. The Irelanders: Big size! (Grows as Connor changes back to Connor) Cronitrix: Self destruct in 15 seconds. Martin Kratt: It's almost getting ready to blow! Cronitrix: Self destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... Connor Lacey: Everybody duck! Cronitrix: 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. (Explodes) Allen screams as he and the watch got destroyed releasing many Dark Energon spikes and sends off an EMP to stop the ship Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No! The Irelanders: Now for the third time! Linda Ryan, you're under arrest! at the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury member: We have, Your Honor. In the name of the Emerald Isle and Christ, our lord, this court finds you, Linda Ryan a.k.a. The Shredderette, guilty of all charges. Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, my Pinkie sense is tingling. That means a song is coming on! Irelanders: Deception... Disgrace... Evil as plain as the scar on her face Duelists: Deception (An outrage!) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Disgrace (For shame!) Ai: He asked for trouble the moment he came Irelanders: She can't change her stripes! Duelists: Deception (An outrage!) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Disgrace (For shame!) All Humans: You know these outsider types! Evil as plain as the scar on her face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Duelists: Deception (An outrage!) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Disgrace (For shame!) Humans: Traitor, go back with your own! Ai: He asked for trouble the moment he came Humans: See you later, agitator! Chorus: Born in greed Raised in hate Helpless to defy her fate Let her run Let her live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And she is not one of us She has never been one of us She is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew she would do what she's done And we know that she'll never be one of us Human: He is not one of us... Professor Zib: Deception Princess Celestia: Disgrace Princess Luna: Deception Mr. Makuro: Disgrace Turaga Dume: Deception... Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the 16 realms from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Catboy: I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. David Brennan: So do we, right, Cian? Cian Dooley: Right, David. Zoe Drake: Still I don't think that it's over. The Foot Empire will come back. Frankie Stein: And we'll be ready for them. The Irelanders: Yeah. back at the ruins of Mars, the two different colored meteors have fallen into one realm each Megalink: A strange red Crystal? Weapon potential: infinite. Prepare to Ultralink! Stealth Ultralink have been released and linked with the red crystal shard and Red Sporetek is born Red Sporetek: I live! at the Pokémon realm, Alakazam and Tauros are battling each other when the another red meteor landed at their location. They went to it and they got infected and Zarkhator came out of the spore egg Red Sporetek: (Grunts) I can feel the power flowing through me! Megalink: Come on board. We need to get to another being to help the Foot Empire to destroy the Irelanders! (Laughs evilly) The end